A Fruits Basket Is Delivered To the Host Club!
by Puck and Kyo
Summary: The Sohma's and Crew head to Ouran! Will they find out one another's secrets? What do you mean there are already 100 Ouran-Furuba Crossovers! I just can't resist! ;) Please read, and if inclined to review, be as positive as possible. I know it says Haruhi/Tamaki, but I also plan on using Hikaru as a romantic interest for Haruhi. :) Rated T because I want to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is Puck and Kyo, here with my 3rd fic! Again, I'm still not very good, but please try to remain positive with any reviews you may give, while still telling me what you think! I know there are like a billion Ouran-Furuba crossovers out there, but I just really like the idea of Haruhi and Tohru knowing each other! Please review! **

**Note: I'm only on the 4th volume of the Fruits Basket manga, and I haven't been able to read the one for OHSHC. So, this takes place after the ends of both of the anime. This means that the Sohma's curse is still in effect. Also, that means Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are in second year, but I've made them first years, the same year as Haruhi and the Hitachiins. I love the twins! ;D**

**Chapter 1: A New School, A New Club! **

**Fruits Basket POV **

Tohru Honda starred up at the huge, pink school. She was smiling, as always, with her friends at her sides. "So this is Ouran!" The Sohma children and Tohru were starting at a new school, as a sign of rebellion against Akito. They were willing to work with him, but only if he was willing to compromise. They wanted freedom, to be allowed to do what they wanted. To not have to hurt anymore.

Along with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa, Hana and Uo were also coming to this new school. Hatori and Shigure had payed for it, and Tohru was very grateful to them.

"Thank you, thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" Tohru was always so kind, but the two adults refused to let her pay them back. "The question," Hatori had said, "is how can **we** ever repay **you**?" Tohru had looked puzzled at this, but she had agreed not to worry about it.

Along with the tuition, the apartment they'd be staying in had also been payed for. They'd be going there for the first time later that day. Ayame was happy to supply the school uniforms, but Kyo wasn't too happy with them. He found them annoying and uncomfortable, as did Hatsu-Haru. But, with some help from Tohru, they were convinced to wear them.

"Lets head in!", Tohru said smiling, and headed forward. Yuki started after her, Momiji bouncing along after him, and Kisa and Hiro walking together towards the middle school. Hana and Uo started walking, and Kyo raced to catch up with Tohru and Yuki. Haru trailed behind, still unsure about this new school.

They walked in, and were greeted by the students of Ouran Academy, chatting, greeting them politely, if a bit stiffly. The girls all starred at Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji. "What beautiful commoners! Did the get in on scholarship, like Fujioka?" "I don't think they're commoners." "Yeah, I heard they got in normally, I just think they aren't really well known." "They're the Sohma's or something, right?"

A few of the girls approached Tohru, now accompanied by Hana and Uo. "Hi there! What's your name?" a blonde girl said to Tohru. "Oh, my name's Tohru!" said Tohru, a bit flustered. " Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura Nagato! Are those boys your brothers? They're so cute!" "Oh no, no, I'm not a Sohma, I'm just a friend of theirs!" said Tohru, now wide eyed. "Oh, then are you dating any of them?" Tohru turned pink. "N-No, just a friend!" The girls and Tohru continued talking, with a few interjections from Hana and Uo occasionally.

Sakura and the rest of the girls turned out to be in all of their classes, as well as a few boys Sakura kept talking about, red head twins and a brown haired boy. "U-m, sorry to bother you," Tohru mumbled to a chattering Sakura, "but who are those boys your keep talking about?" "Oh, I totally forgot!" said Sakura. "You guys have never been to the Host Club!" "Um, what's a 'host club?'" Tohru asked, confused. "Oh, you have to come with us! You'll love it!", smiled Sakura "You should bring your Sohma friends too, maybe they could join!" "Um, ok."said Tohru.

By the end of the day, Tohru still had no idea what a host club was. But she'd heard all the girls talking about it, so she figured she should go see it. She went and told her friends, who decided to come see it too, as they also had no idea what a host club was.

They weren't sure where to go, so Yuki asked a few girls nearby, who pointed them to an abandoned music room surrounded by fangirls, easily recognizable by there sparkling eyes and wavy bodies.

When they stepped inside, they were greeted by a flash of rose petals. There were girls all around, politely chatting and giggling with several boys. There was a tall, black haired boy with glasses. There was a young looking boy with a pink bunny who reminded Tohru of Momiji, and next to him a tall silent boy who reminded her a bit of Hatori. There were those twin boys, and the brown haired one too, and right in front of the Sohma's and crew, there was a tall blonde one.

"Welcome to the Host Club! How may I help the lovely lady and her friends?",he said with a smile.

"I'm getting out of here!" shouted Kyo. He began to run.

"Now, now." said the blonde, grabbing Kyo by the blazer, "We must have a chat first! I would be thrilled if you'd stay! Are you interested in joining? Let's start with introductions! Host Club, we have new customers!" The boy was extremely energetic. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, by the way."

As Kyo struggled, the other boys came over. The spectacled one was first to speak. "Hello, I presume you are the Sohma's and company? My name is Kyoya Ootori. Forgive me for not knowing you by name, your transfer was rather sudden. Family troubles?"

Yuki smiled, and nodded politely. "I suppose you could say that, I'd rather we put it behind us. It's nice to meet you, Ootori-sempai. My name is Yuki Sohma."

Kyoya bowed his head slightly, then turned to Kyo, who was causing a bit of a disturbance. Several girls were giggling and starring at him. "And you, sir?" Kyoya said with a slight smirk. "I'm the damn rats cousin, Kyo Sohma." said Kyo, breaking free from Tamaki's grip and dusting himself off. "I will assume that the 'damn rat', is Yuki.", said Kyoya, turning next to Haru. "And you sir?" "I'm Hatsuharu, good to meet you." said Haru indifferently. Luckily, he wasn't black right now. Kyoya now went to speak to Momiji, who was speaking with the nearby blonde boy.

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma! Can I hold your bunny?" "Hi Momiji-chan! You can call me Hani-sempai! Sure, you can hold Usa-chan, just be careful!" "Thanks Hani-sempai! Hi Usa-chan!" The conversation continued, and Kyoya shook his head with a laugh. "Those two sure seem to be getting along well. Anyway, what are your names?" said Kyoya, turning to the girls.

"I'm Risa Uotani, you can call me Uo." Uo said nonchalantly. "Call me Hana." whispered Hana with a creepy purple fumes coming from her. Kyoya seemed unaffected. "Oh, um, my name's Tohru Honda! Pleased to meet you!" "Nice to meet you all." said Kyoya.

"You've already met Tamaki here, and Hani as well. The quiet one is Mori, a friend of Hani-sempai's."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Kyo. "That guy's older than you?"

"Yes, he's the oldest in the Host Club. The twin devils here are the Hitachiins-"

"Kaoru" said Kaoru, slinking up beside Tohru, who turned to look at him, blushing.

"And Hikaru." said Hikaru, slinking up on Tohru's other side, blowing in her ear. Tohru blushed harder, putting her face in her hands.

Kyo bristled. "Get the hell away from Tohru!" he shouted, pushing the twins aside and grabbing Tohru's shoulder.

"Oh, we didn't realize you two were dating-" said Hikaru.

"Our apologies.", continued Kaoru.

Kyo looked shocked. "We, uh, aren't, dating, it's just-"

"Well then!" said the twins devilishly. "We have just as much right to her as you do!"

"You guys!" said the brown haired one, "Leave her alone! Poor girl!".

The guy stuck his hand out to Tohru. "My name's Haruhi Fujioka, I saw you in a couple of my classes. Nice to meet you properly."

"Oh, nice to meet you too!" said Tohru, smiling.

"Alright, now that we've finished the introductions, we can explain the Host Club. I'm assuming you've never been to one before?"

They all shook their heads. "Ok then. Tamaki?". Tamaki spoke: "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time in their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time in their hands! Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful, make sense?", the boy ended with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm getting outta here!" said Kyo, angry again. He started to march out. Haru nodded and followed him.

"Will the ladies be staying?" asked Kyoya.

"Um, sure!" said Tohru, not wanting to be impolite.

Hana gave the Host club boys a stare that nearly killed them. Tamaki went into the corner and started making what appeared to be a hamster home. "I will stay. But I sense.. that Fujioka is not what 'he' seems." The boys all looked at each other worriedly, then looked back at the group. Uo crossed her arms. "Ignore her. I think I'll stay. This seems.. interesting. Besides," she said, pulling Tohru in to a hug, "I need to protect poor lilttle Tohru here!"

Yuki and Momiji decided to stay, Momiji to spend time with his new friend, Yuki to keep an eye on the boys Tohru would be hanging out with for a while. He agreed with Uo, he didn't trust them yet, and he had a sneaking suspicion about Haruhi Fujioka that Hana had only deepened.

**So what do you think? It's not very good, but please tell me your opinion on it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews and whatnot! I'm here with the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! ****This is the next week, so everyone is sort of used to the Sohma's and crew at this point. Tohru has been visiting the host club to talk with Haruhi and the Hitachiins, who she's getting close with. Kyo-kun is JEALOUS! ;)**

**OHSHC POV (yay for abbreviations) **

Haruhi walked through the halls, headed to the host club after class, the Hitachiins at her sides, chattering away. She usually found the host club a bit tedious, but she liked talking with that new girl Tohru, and her friends. Of course, they all thought she was a boy, but she was used to everyone thinking that, and it didn't matter. What mattered was that she had a bunch of new friends.

As she walked through the doors of the host club, the orange haired Sohma, Kyo stormed out.

Tamaki was in the room, shaking his head.

"That boy would be a great asset to the host club, but he and the rest of the Sohma boys simply refuse to join! Momiji seemed interested, but then Kyo mumbled something about a curse, and-"

At the word curse, Nekozawa appeared. Hana was behind him, she had recently joined his club. There were rumors around that they were going out. Tamaki froze at the sight of Nekozawa.

"Did I hear the word curse?" Nekozawa spoke.

"I sensed it." continued Hana, glowing purple.

"Nope, sorry." said Haruhi. "Tamaki thought he heard someone saying it, but there's nothing here."

As quickly as they had come, the Black Magic club members disappeared.

Tamaki returned to his original form, and the host club members got ready to work. Soon, there were girls all around the room and there was lots of laughter and chatting. Momij and Tohru came into the room, followed by Yuki and (suprisingly) Kyo, glowering at the host club members. Haruhi had no clients, so she headed over to see her friends.

"Hey guys! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, thanks Haruhi-kun!" Tohru smiled, always happy.

"Fine, thank you, Mr. Fujioka."

"I'm good Haruhi-chan!" said Momiji, rushing up to her, almost bouncing. He spread his arms wide, going to hug her.

Kyo grabbed him by the collar, and sort of growled something at him. Haruhi had no idea what he'd said, but Momii responded louder.

"But Haruhi-chan's a guy, I can hug him!"

Haruhi tilted her head, confused. Yuki turned to his arguing cousins.

"That is true, it should be fine, as long as Haruhi's ok with it." Turning to Haruhi, he continued, "Haruhi, would you be alright with Momiji hugging you? I know it seems a bit strange, but he's very affectionate to everyone."

"Sure, that's fine." Haruhi said with a shrug. She was confused, but Momiji was sweet, and she wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. She spread her arms wide, and Momiji rushed forward.

Haruhi was surprised. Momiji was small, but he seemed really small when she hugged him. She looked down, and in her arms was a brown and yellow bunny rabbit. She gasped. "Oh my god, what did I do?!"

The room continued bustling around as Haruhi's mind spun and the Sohma's stood with their mouths open. Nobody else had noticed, they were all too busy chattering.

Then, Kyo spoke.

"You- Haruhi. Are you a girl?"

**Interesting developments, hmmm? :)** **Sorry, this is so short! If you are inclined to review, please be positive as ****possible when giving criticism. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Puck and Kyo here with the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter, the Fruits Basket crew figured out Haruhi's secret! Now, how will the rest of it go? ;) Note: Normal POV is from both fruits basket POV, and Ouran POV**

**Normal POV (From now on, this will be the natural state unless I say otherwise)**

Haruhi starred back at Kyo, suddenly terrified.

"Yeah, but never mind that! When did your cousin become a bunny?" Haruhi didn't freak out a lot, but she was freaking out. She didn't mind that they knew she was a girl, but why the heck was Momiji a **RABBIT**! Not that rabbits weren't cute anything but-

"That's not important right now! You're a girl!"

"How the heck do you know that anyway!"

"Well, I-" Kyo stopped, realizing there was no way to tell her why they knew she was a girl without completely revealing his families secret.

Tohru spoke, mumbling. "Um, well, not to bother you guys or anything, but um, we are kind of still in the host club, and, if you, um, have to fight, which you shouldn't, you should do it outside, where it'll bother less people…"

Kyo and Haruhi suddenly realized that they were practically shouting their secrets across the room. Luckily for them, the female student body of Ouran was rather easily distracted by the host club members, and so didn't notice.

Kyo sighed heavily. "Let's step outside for a bit, ok?"

Haruhi nodded, and she and the rest all went out into the hall. "Ok, so let me explain." she started, still holding the bunny. Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke, and Haruhi was holding a naked Momiji. Tohru blushed, and turned away.

"AH!" she shouted, letting go of the boy. "You know what, can Momij get some clothes on before I explain?"

Kyo grimaced, and threw Momiji a extra t-shirt and a pair of pants that he kept in his bag in case of emergency. Momii went into a corner to change, and came back looking like he'd bought his clothes three or four sizes too big. "Haru-chan, you're a girl!"

"Yeah, let me explain." She told her story, and they all nodded along, except Kyo.

"That's so amazing Haruhi!", said Tohru eyes glowing. "You're willing to work hard to get what you want, that's wonderful!"

"Ah, thanks." said Haruhi sheepishly. "I'm doing it for my mom… She died when I was young, but she always wanted the best for me!"

"I'm so sorry to hear your mom died! But, that's why I go to school too!"she said still smiling, but now with sadness in her eyes.

"My mom died a couple years ago, and my dad died when I was young. So I went to live with my grandfather, but then he had to get his house remodeled. So I went to live in the woods-"

At this point, Kyo whacked her on the head, gentle but angry. "Idiot."

Tohru shuffled her feet and continued. "But Yuki and his cousin offered to let me stay with them, so that's how I met the Sohma family."

"I'm so sorry about your parents," said Haruhi, truthfully, "but, um, why does Momiji turn into a bunny?"

Yuki spoke up, "Well, ah, **Ms. **Fujioka, it's not just Momiji. You see the Sohma family is cursed. Twelve of us are the members of the zodiac," Kyo scowled, Yuki noticed and continued, "plus the cat, and when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or if we become stressed, we turn into our animals."

Kyo scowled again. "You shouldn't be telling her that."

Yuki shrugged. "We'll probably have her mind wiped later."

"We'll have to leave the school then."

"She saw it happen, it can't be helped."

Haruhi starred at them. "You're kidding, right? You think me being a girl is weird, when you guys turn into animals, and talk about wiping people's minds?" The girl crossed her arms.

Yuki laughed. "I suppose it does seem strange."

"So, uh," Haruhi continued, "what animals are you two?"

"I'm the rat, and Kyo's the cat."

"Is that why you're always fighting, that old story?"

"Sort of."

Kyo half growled. "The damn rat's the reason I'm not part of the Zodiac!"

"Oh shut up." said Yuki.

Haruhi starred again. She was amazed, this couldn't be true. I mean come on, people don't turn into animals. But then again, she'd seen it happen to Momiji.

**Kyoya's POV**

I should really stop eavesdropping. Then again, maybe not. You learn some useful things peeking through locks and listening at the door.

Hmmm… So the Sohma's are cursed?

This could be useful information in acquiring their talents for the host club...

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

** Ok, so what'd you think of that? I'm open to some suggestions, though I might not take them. Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Puck and Kyo here, with a 4th chapter! Sorry about the wait! Thanks to those who reviewed! Please tell me what you're thinking when you review! I feel that sometimes the characters in my stories get really out of character, and also that what I'm writing doesn't make sense. If this is true, which it probably is, please give me some tips on how to fix that! Anyway, now for the story! **

**Normal POV**

Tohru walked to class, chatting politely with Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and laughed, and the two walked forward towards the host club, Yuki and Kyo trailing behind.

A few girls starred evilly at Tohru. Many of the girls at ouran had suspicions about Ms. Honda. They thought she had some sort of spell to make boy's love her. After all, the Sohma's and Haruhi were constantly with her! She must be doing something to catch them. They were all plotting, and Haruhi could tell.

_The girls at Ouran are crazier than I thought. I wonder what they're doing now? God, why are they so __possessive? _

Tohru however, hadn't noticed at all. And so she went on her marry way, never once faltering. Except when she mumbled or tripped or blushed. So she faltered a lot.

The Sohma boys, specifically Yuki and Kyo were very careful when around the girls of the academy and the Host Club Members who weren't Haruhi.

Yuki had some suspicions about the boy with glasses, Kyouya and he wasn't one to let that sort of thing go. He had decided to speak with him, and that was why he was going to the host club.

Kyo had his reasons as well, and those reasons may or not have involved Tohru. Though Yuki had come to trust Haruhi, Kyo still wasn't sure. He wanted to be there to protect Tohru from the advances of those red head twins.

The group reached the Host Club and the doors swung open. Standing at the door was what appeared to be the Host Club dressed up as animals. Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyouya was a dog, Honey a bunny, Mori a- um, seahorse thing, the twins, a tiger and a sheep, and Tamaki a snake.

Kyo shot her an angry look, and she shook her head, telling them that she had had nothing to do with this.

Yuki spoke softly, hiding his anger. "What a quaint idea. Zodiac Animals? Was this Haruhi's idea?"

Tamaki smiled, and laughed. "Oh no, Haruhi's never been the one for idea's, no offense Haruhi," he said, patting on her head before continuing his flamboyant speech. "This was Kyouya's Idea! Isn't it just wonderful?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. Had Haruhi told Kyouya? Or was this just a coincidence?

Tohru nodded, smiling, trying to hide her surprise. "It IS wonderful!" She was worried now. She wasn't concerned about who had told, but rather what would happen now. What if Akito found out and made them come back? So far, they hadn't told anyone about telling Haruhi, it had just happened yesterday. But what would happen if the whole club knew? She simply hoped that if they had to be mind wiped, they would remain friends!

Kyouya stepped forward, in his costume of a black dog. Kyo snarled at him. Kyouya tilted his head, smirking. Haruhi starred at him, mouth agape. How did he know? Had he been eavesdropping? Or was it just a coincidence? Soon, the screaming of the girls outside started, and they all just stood there, starring at one another.

"Looks like we best get started, Haruhi, there's a monkey costume in the back, please get it on."

"Sure, Kyouya-sempai." As soon as Haruhi left to change, Kyouya turned to Yuki and Kyo.

"I overheard your talk with Haruhi about your family history yesterday, at let me say, it's very, interesting. So interesting, that, I might tell the rest of the school."

Tohru starred at him. "Oh no! You can't do tha-" "Tohru, calm down." Yuki said, eyes boring into Kyouya's skull. The rest of the host club looked confused, but shrugged and started preparing the room for their guests.

Yuki continued. "It's obvious you want something, Mr. Ootori, yes?"

Kyouya nodded, smiling devilishly, his eyes covered by his glasses, so they appeared to be white slits. "I want **you**, Yuki, and your cousin's, to join the Ouran High School Host Club."

Yuki looked at him, very confused. "That's all? Sure, we can-" Kyo interrupted his cousin, screaming; "NO WAY IN** HELL**!"

**End Of Chapter**

**Ok, so what do you think? It may look like they're gonna join the host club, but I don't think that'll happen just yet! **

** Thanks to NostrilsFlared for reviewing and giving me some ideas, I might not use that entire plot, but I will probably use some of it! If you have any questions that aren't plot oriented, please ask, and remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, it's Puck and Kyo! Took a while didn't I? Sorry about that! Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review if you are reading, it really encourages me to write! Anyways, here we go!**

**Normal POV**

It was a staring match. Kyouya Ootori VS Kyo Sohma. Yuki Sohma starred at them both. Tohru stood there, worried, next to Haruhi, who, now in a monkey costume, was rolling her eyes.

This was really starting to get awkward. Yuki sighed.

"Kyo, what is your problem. We need to keep the curse a secret, you idiot. We have to join the host club!"

Kyo grit his teeth.

"No way in hell, **rat**." He snarled this, angrily.

Tamaki stood there, confused.

"If I may, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Tamaki," said Kyouya calmly, "Just some negotiations." He leaned over to Kyo. "We'll discuss this more later." He walked off to work on accounting.

"Bastard," Kyo mumbled, messing up his hair.

At that moment, Momiji waltzed into the host club.

"Hey! Anybody seen Honey Sempai? I got some cake!"

Honey hopped over. "Look Momiji! I'm a bunny!"

Momiji blinked, startled for a moment, and then grinned. "Awesome! You want some cake?"

"Sure! I love cake!" And they went away to have some cake. Tohru smiled at this. The two boys had become great friends. Haruhi smiled too. She loved seeing Honey happy, he was a good person.

Kyo walked off, but as he opened the doors of the club to leave, millions of fangirls came in, crushing him. Yuki sighed and left, and Kyo followed angrily muttering about girls being annoying. The host club members quickly rushed to help their guests, and Tohru went to sit with Haruhi. The afternoon passed like this, with discussion of how cute the costumes were and many girls glaring at Tohru.

**Kyouya's POV**

Interesting….. I wonder what Kyo's problem is. He seems to care more about himself than anyone in his family, and yet Tohru, the kindest, obviously still likes him. It may be that she just likes everybody.

**Kyo's POV**

That bastard! That damn Ootori and that damn host club! Not much wrong with Haruhi, but the rest of them should go to hell! Especially that damn Honey, he's exactly like Momiji! Agh! I can't stand them! Why the hell does Tohru like them so much?! Why the hell does she like everybody so much?! Why the hell does she like me….. Does she even?! Urgh!

**This has been the shortest chapter ever, brought to you by lazy author, Puck and Kyo. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon! Dear god, sooner than last time… How many months has it been? XD Please Review! Bye now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Puck and Kyo here, ready to go with the next chapter! Dear God, the last time I updated this was May?! I'm so sorry! If there is anyone reading this anymore, let's go!**

**Regular POV**

The next day, the Sohma's stayed away from the Host Club's music room. Tohru went to see Haruhi, and as usual, was oblivious to the evil glares of girls around her. They really were starting to hate her.

Haruhi really enjoyed Tohru. She was kind and sweet, and one of her few female friends. She wasn't weird around her, and she was always friendly to others, even if they weren't the nicest to her.

And Tohru liked Haruhi too. She admired her ability to treat everyone with equality, never judging them based on where they came from or their gender or anything, except who they were. She also thought Haruhi was very kind and very brave. And she was impressed by Haruhi's intelligence.

Uo and Hana visited the Host Club that day, Hana to go see Nekozawa and Uo to hang out with Mori. Though Mori rarely spoke, Hana sometimes just liked to sit with him. He would listen to what she had to say. And she would tell him stories about her gang life, and you could see him smile a bit.

Kyouya watched all of this, recording it into his notebook.

* * *

><p>The Sohma boys waited for Tohru to get out of the Host club, and as usual argued.<p>

"Listen Kyo, I know you hate the idea of joining the Host Club, so do I. But Kyouya is definitely serious."

Kyo growled. "I don't give a shit! He can be serious all he likes!"

Yuki sighed. Haru gave him a look that said, "did you seriously think that'd work?"

"Kyo, really! We have to do something about this! Do you want Akito to find out, and do something?"

Kyo starred at Yuki. They both were terrified of the God, though neither really liked to admit it. Kyo snorted, turning his head to the side.

"Like what?"

"Like- like take Tohru away!" Yuki said angrily.

Tohru came in gigling, Momiji bounding behind her. Uo and Hana had headed home earlier.

"Ready to go guys?"

The guys nodded, tension still in the air. They walked out of the school and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>KYO'S POV<strong>

Damn, I can't get to sleep. I roll over. I can't stop thinking about what the damn rat said. What if Akito **did **do something to Tohru? What would I do? I know we're supposed to be breaking free, but I don't know if I can really do that if it means putting Tohru in danger. Tohru.

She's all I can think about. She's always so happy. So kind. She really cares about people.

I have to protect her. And unfortunately, that means I have to join the Host Club. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The next day after classes, Kyo walked into the Host Club. Angrily. But of his own free will. There were gasps as he marched through the clubroom, straight up to the Kyoya who barely glanced up from his black book.

"Yes? What did you want?"

Kyo growled.

"I'm here to join your stupid club, goddamn it!"

Kyouya smirked, and the girls around him practically died.

"I suppose that could be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter<strong>

**Okay... So yeah... Please review and I'm really sorry! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! As you know, I'm Puck and Kyo~ YAY! I rhymed! *grins* Anywho, I'm here with an update, so let's go!**

**NORMAL POV**

The girls around the host club squealed. Audibly.

Kyo growled. "Mother f-" Kyoya smirked, putting a finger on Kyo's lips.

"Ah-ah! That kind of language is not suitable for a host." The girls squealed again. Kyo sputtered and jumped backwards.

"B-bastard!"

Kyoya plopped down in a chair. "That isn't either," he said, pushing his glasses up.

"Listen," Kyo said angrily, "you're lucky I'm joining your damn club to begin with! I'm gonna talk how I wanna talk, and you're gonna have to deal with that!"

Kyoya frowned, looking down at his black book. "Well..." he flipped through it, "I suppose there is a certain charm to a young man with a "bad boy" vocabulary... Acceptable.. Though a bit of an acquired taste..."

Kyo smirked. "That's more like it, asshat. Now, when do I start?"

Kyoya smiled. As annoying as the Sohma boy was, he was quite interesting.

"How about today?" he smiled.

Kyo nodded. "Fine then. I'll go sit over there," he said, pointing towards a small group of couches in the corner. He walked over and laid his arms out across the couch, crossing his feet on top of the coffee table in front of him. The girls went back to their hosts, as none of them had requested Kyo, considering before he wasn't an option.

Suddenly a rumbling shook the floor. Something, or someone was coming. There was music in the background, confetti in the air, a twirling pedestal with a girl atop it. That girl, of course, was Renge.

"Kyo Sohma!" she shouted through her megaphone, "YOU ARE THE HOST CLUBS NEWEST MEMBER! YOU HAVE BEEN DESIGNATED TO THE BADBOY TYPE BY MY LOVELY KYOYA!" She sighed, "AND BECAUSE I TRUST HIM, YOU WILL REMAIN IN THIS POST! FOR NOW! I AM WATCHING YOU! FAREWELL!"

She disappeared below, her maniacal laughter echoing throughout the room. There was silence. Then Kyo suddenly stood up and shouted.

"What the HELL was THAT?!" Kyoya chuckled.

"That would be Renge, the club's manager. It is her job to keep an eye on all the clubs members, and now, that includes you, Mr. Badboy."

Kyo frowned. "O-okay then." He sat back down, and a few girls started to eye him and giggle. Kyoya noticed this and stood up.

"Eh-hem," the room quieted once again, "As you know, Kyo Sohma just joined the Host Club. None of you have been able to request him, of course, as he just joined. So, today, as a special offer, you may visit Kyo without requesting him. Please continue your stay. Thank you."

Atleast a quarter of the girls in the room rushed over to Kyo, who, surprised, bashfully fumbled around and angrily lashed out. The girls found this adorable.

**KYOYA'S POV**

Interesting. Kyo joining the club may be more profitable than I ever realized. This is wonderful.

**NORMAL POV**

Haruhi was a little late today, she and Tohru were headed up to the Host Club room about a half an our late because of an after class study session. As they opened the doors, the first sight they saw was Kyo in the corner, surrounded by squealing fangirls. Haruhi chuckled, turning to Tohru, but then she stopped.

Tohru was frowning. TOHRU was frowning. The happiest girl she'd ever met, frowning. And her eyes... they were.. sad? Or were they angry? Where were they looking, not at-

"Oh Tohru," she said, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I"m sure it doesn't mean anything, Kyo's not the type to-"

"W-what?" Tohru said, putting on a layer of confusion to hide her sadness, "I- I don't know what you mean. I'm so happy for Kyo-kun! Now he can enjoy the club too..."

Haruhi starred at Tohru. She was amazed. Poor girl, she thought, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright then," she said, "I gotta hang out with some clients, you coming?"

Tohru glanced over at Kyo. "Um, actually Haruhi," she mumbled, looking at her feet, "I'm not feeling so good. I think I'd better head home."

"Okay," Haruhi said with a kind smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**TOHRU'S POV**

I don't know why I'm so angry as I walk down the schools endless stairs. Kyo can do whatever he wants, it has nothing to do with me.

My eyes are watering. I turn the corner and walk into the ladies room. I go into the stall, and sit on top of a closed toilet. I begin to cry. How can I be so upset, so angry! I have to calm down.

I step out of the stall, and splash my face lightly with water from the sink. My face is bright red. I wait until it's normal.

I step out of the bathroom, and down the stairs I go. I take the bus home with the rest of my friends. Yuki says Kyo told him he'd be fine. I'm not really listening.

**KYO'S POV**

I watched Tohru come into the club room and leave. Strange. I couldn't go over to see her because of these damn girls who were crowding me. She looked sad. I would never, ever want to have to see Tohru unhappy. She's too nice. She doesn't deserve it.

**End Of Chapter**

**Conflicting and confused perspectives can be fun and angering, eh? Apologies if Tohru was OOC, I wanted to give her more... feelings, you know? Hope I didn't mess her up. Thanks for reading, please review! And for those who may be wondering, yes, the other boys will be joining the Host Club soon. Probably. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SUPER SORRY I'M HERE NOW LET'S GO!**

**Normal POV**

The next day, the Host Club, Tohru didn't show up. But two others did. Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma came to tell Kyoya they were joining.

"Hey! Kyo-ku- oops, can't call you that!" Momiji said with a wink. "How about... hmmmmm... Oh!" Momiji sprang up, showing what a bunny he was. "I know! I'll call you Shadow King-kun, like Tamaki-kun sometimes does!" The fangirls squealed.

Kyoya smirked. "Ah, well then. What are you here for, Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma?"

Momiji bounced- "Ooh! Shadow King-kun, Haru and I are joining too! So we can hang out with Kyo-kun too! And we get to hang out with girls, oh and Honey-sempai! And you!"

"Aw hell," Kyo said, facepalming, "And I thought this couldn't get worse."

Hatsuharu smirks. "Anyways, what do we do to get in or whatever?"

Kyoya nodded simply. "Nothing much. You just need to be assigned roles in the club. Let's see this is rather difficult, as we already have a loli type, I'm not entirely sure what Momiji would be classified as... and Hatsuharu... I'd say you'd either be the strong and silent or the cool, however, we also have those roles filled... huh..." Kyoya bit his lip.

Hatsuharu frowned.

**Kyo's POV**

Oh no.

**Normal POV**

"Listen, 'Shadow King', said Hatsuharu, a dark aura behind him, "You know we don't wanna do this, so just make up your damn mind! We don't have all day!"

Haru walked up to the Shadow King and pointed his finger in his face. "Does it really matter what type I am if I'm contributing to this ass-club?"

**Kyoya's POV**

So this is the notorious 'Black Haru'. The girls seem to like him either way... I still don't know his type though, and it really matters officially..

**Normal POV**

Suddenly, a great rumbling came from the floor. Up rose Renge, twirling on her pedestal, with megaphone in hand.

"Mr. Momiji and Mr. Hatsuharu Sohma!" she cried out.

The younger boys starred up at Renge, Momiji bouncing and Hatsuharu smirking.

Kyoya smirked. Renge, as annoying as she could be, knew archetypes better than anybody else. She'd get this done.

"As my lovely Kyoya can't put you in your places," she said, swooning at the sound of her crushes name, "It's up to me! Once you've been assigned, ladies are free to see you, as it was yesterday!"

She pointed accusingly as the girls in the clubroom squealed with excitement. They couldn't wait to find out what the next two Sohmas would be up to in the club. They were such attractive and mysterious young men!

Renge began her announcement.

"Hatsuharu Sohma! You are the Bipolar Lover! You are sweet and kind one moment, and crazy and rough the next! You appeal to girls with varying interests, and especially rebellious girls, or girls who want to feel rebellious!"

Squealing echoed throughout the room, as Haru looked up at her calmly. He was white again.

"If that's what you think, I'll go with it."

He calmly walked over to a couch, and girls, after letting their previously picked hosts know they were switching, gathered around him, chatting with him and laughing.

Renge nodded, satisfied. "Eh-heh-hem!" she said, and the room quieted, listening for her verdict on Momiji.

"Momiji Sohma! You are somewhat more difficult than your cousin, but still no match for me! You are the Baby Loli Prince! Cute like Honey, but with the potential to be someone like Tamaki! You most likely have a depressing backstory! You like to sing to yourself! You are appealing to girls who like loli, but still are looking for some level of maturity, as well as those who just wanna have fun!"

**Kyo's POV**

Damn, how the hell did she know all that?!

**Normal POV**

Squeals echoed once again, and Renge twirld back down below, cackling. "I'll see you all again soon!"

Momiji laughed! "Yay! I'm a prince!" He twirled around as girls came to talk to him, and soon the room was back as it always was, but with two brand new hosts.

**Later...**

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned up against each other in a corner.

"Hmmmm..." Hikaru hummed angrily. Well, that's how it sounded to Kaoru anyways. To most it would sound playful, maybe even...seductive. But Kaoru knew his brother. He knew when his brother craved attention. And that's how he was feeling right now, he could tell.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" he asked, even though he already knew. It was really just a formality to ask.

"It's annoying," he said simply. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, but the girls will get used to it eventually. And then they'll come back to us, once all the craziness fades away."

Well, not all of them, Kaoru thought, but some. It was the same way when Haruhi joined- it took a while, but it evened out.

Hikaru nodded and stood up. "We should call for the car, it's getting late. Kaoru nodded and walked towards the door with his brother. Everything was going to be okay.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, so what'd ya think? Super sorry for being so late! But I wanna know, did I get Momiji and Hatsuharu in the correct spots? There will be more soon, that's a promise! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
